In the transmission of rotational power between a driving and a driven component, a linking member such as a belt or chain may be used. The linking member may be constructed in an endless assembly of constituents that may form a loop or ring that may be engaged around the driving and driven components. The driving and driven components may be configured to rotate and may be pulleys, sprockets, or other structures that are engaged by the linking member to rotate together. Engagement with the linking member enables the transmission of torque from the driving to the driven component.